Tainted Wings
by RunningInTheHalls
Summary: In a world where humans are transforming into Angels Sora, Roxas, Cloud and Leon are Archangels sent earth to stop the Fallen Angels from covering the world in darkness once again. A tale of forbidden love amongst enemies and destiny. SxR CxL RxA ZxD
1. Epilogue

Tainted Wings: Epilogue

"What are you reading father?" Asked an eight-year-old Sora, his big blue eyes stared up at his father who smiled gently at him. He picked Sora up sitting him comfortably on his lap, allowing the young boy a better look at the book.

"I'm reading about different types of Angels, and the history behind them. See?" Aero said as he pointed out a sketch to Sora. As Sora's eyes ran over the picture of the beautiful creature, he felt something deep inside him stir.

"What are Angels? I mean what do they do?" Sora asked his father curiously his eyes tracing, memorizing the drawing. Aero cleared his throat as he thought to himself.

"According to the book Angels are holy beings that heaven sent down to be guardians of the humans. It's said at one time Angels walked the earth after heaven sent them down to protect the humans from the darkness that threatened to consume the earth." Aero flipped the page and Sora followed as he pointed to a passage in the book.

"Darkness? So the Angels were sent to protect us from the darkness?" Sora slowly read through the passage, it was in a different language. A language that Aero had been teaching Sora to read, so he was only able to understand bits and pieces.

"That's right. There are said to be warrior Angels that protected not only the humans, but the Angels. They are called Archangels, heaven sent them to earth after Fallen Angels threatened to take over." Aero continued his hand sliding over the page as he explained to his young son.

"Fallen Angels, there the ones heaven banished because they broke the laws right? I remember reading that somewhere in one of the books you gave me." Sora said as he turned in Aero's lap to face him. He bright blue eyes like Sora, his hair a mess of dirty blonde spikes.

"Correct again Sora. In History of Angels it is said that the Fallen Angels become so upset, so angry that they want to destroy the one thing heaven cares most for. It's an unspoken truth that heaven favors the humans on earth more than the Angels that protect them." Aero frowned slightly as he spoke, Sora taking a similar expression.

"That's unfair. Why can't heaven love Angels and humans evenly? Like a parent loves siblings evenly? I'd hate to know that you or mother loved someone else more than you loved me." Sora placed his small hands in Aero's his heart aching for the Fallen Angels and their fate.

Aero smiled at Sora, squeezing Sora's hand affectionately. "Yes, but heaven does not think like you do Sora. Therefore, Archangels are given the power to protect the Angels, and the humans from the Fallen Angels. Jealousy can be a dangerous emotion sometimes." Aero ended the conversation as he set Sora down on the ground.

Aero stretched and noticed that Sora was looking at him, his eyes reflecting his troubled thoughts. Aero kneeled down by Sora placing his hand atop the young boys head. "How about you play a song for me?" Aero asked.

Sora's expression changed quickly to a warm smile as he headed for his piano in the corner of the room. Aero followed behind as Sora settled down on the bench his fingers gliding over the keys as through awakening the piano from a light sleep.

"Father?"

"Yes Sora?"

"What happened to the Angels? If were still here it means they protected us from the darkness, but did they go back to heaven?" Sora's small hands stood paused over the ivory keys of the piano.

"Yes they all went back to heaven, but its said if the darkness were ever to return, that so would the Angels." Aero answered in soothing voice. Sora sighed and turned to his father one last time his eyes reflecting a maturity that should not exist on a child. Aero was taken back by the look.

"You edited your answer. That's all right though; I'll learn the answer on my own one day when I'm older. I'm sure then I'll understand why things are the way they are. One thing I am sure of is that as long as heaven is prejudice in their love, history is sure to repeat itself." Sora turned around his hands returning to the keys.

In an instant the room was filled with a sad melody, that made Aero's heart bleed, and he watched as his son continued to play, twining the melody in and out of a harmony. "What is this song it's sad. Somehow it reminds me of someone crying." Aero spoke quietly.

Without pausing Sora spoke smoothly, "I made it just now, its called Fallen Angel, it reflects the pain of the Angels unrequited love of heaven. It expresses their love, their tears, and then their anger." Sora continued the song his hands moving swiftly across the keys. The song grew in tempo, crescendo, decrescendo, and then a loud crash of cords.

The song ended and Aero placed a comforting hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora could no longer hold back the overwhelming sadness that escaped him. Silent tears streamed down his cheeks, and his father picked him up in one movement holding him in a steady embrace.

Aero rocked the young boy cooing softly as the young boy calmed. Sora fought back his tears as he managed to ask a single broken question. "Do you think all Fallen Angels are bad?" Sora feared what his father might say, and at the same time he needed to hear the answer.

"No Sora I don't think all Fallen Angels are bad. Everyone makes mistakes, and as long as they are willing to make up for their mistakes, I don't see why anyone couldn't see them as good. It's the choice that matters when you come right down to it, you can either choose to be a good person, or a bad person. That goes for Angels as well, remember that Sora." Aero still held tightly to Sora his head buried against his chest.

"Yes Father, I'll remember that always." Sora managed a weak smile as his father continued to rock them back and forth.


	2. Chapter 1

_**RunningInTheHalls her this is my first story based off a dream so be nice. I hope you enjoy it, I've been working on it for some time so hopefull I'll get some positive feedback. Hopefully I'll be able to update regularly. Till then thanks for reading. **_

**Disclaimer: My mind is not creative enough to come up with Kingdom Hearts...sad but true.**

_Thinking_

_**Telepathy**_

* * *

Tainted Wings: Chapter One

_EIGHT YEARS LATER_

_If I could consider today to be only a normal day…I haven't slept more than four hours in three days and I feel like my limbs are made of lead! On top of that my heads pounding-_

Sora made his way into the courtyard of his high school. The leaves rustled in the tree tops over head, their mixture of orange and red decorating the branches in the colors of fall. The chilly morning air nipping at Sora's exposed skin.

Sora took a deep breath of the morning air, his stiff muscles relaxing as he stretched his arms overhead. A loud yawn escaped Sora as he entered the building, the bustling students taking no notice of Sora's obvious lack of energy.

Lazy eyes scanned the passing student for familiar faces. None jumped out and Sora trudged his way to his first class. The room was all bust empty when he arrived, the first bell not due to ring for another ten minutes. Sora took the time to sit in his seat next the window laying his head on the cool desktop.

His eyes slipped closed for what seemed a second before he shot up as the bell rang. Students started filing in the once quite class filling it with the chatter of the latest gossip. In an attempt to shut the nose out Sora folded his head in his arms willing sleep to come.

The last bell rang and all students sat obediently in their seats as the teacher walked in. The lesson started almost immediately, and as the teacher droned on about the proper way to write a thesis Sora slipped in to oblivion. A sudden jab in the shoulder from his right brought him back to the world of the living.

Sora turned his head looking for the person responsible for disrupting his nap. A red headed girl giggled softly at him and pointed at the white board. With a quick glance at the board, Sora learned he was expected to write a thesis, and turn it end by the end of class. Sora groaned silently and jotted down the assignment quickly.

The bell rang and Sora passed his paper forward, the red headed girl to his right smiling at him. During the break between classes Sora was content to stay at his desk.

"Did you at least finish the assignment?" Sora's friend Kairi asked sitting on her desk. Sora peered up at her and managed a lazy smile.

"Always Kairi. When's the last time I haven't finished an assignment?" Sora looked over his shoulder as a group of students gathered in the back.

"Just asking…" Kairi trailed off her attention now on the group of students who talked in hush tones. She tilted her head in the direction of the group at Sora, and unspoken question passing between them.

Sora stood up slowly joining Kairi as she walked over to the group. Sora, who could have cared less about what the group was talking about, was soon very interested in the conversation. About ten students stood in a circle a serious expression on their faces.

"The other day, my parents were going on and on about how proud they would be if they had an Angel in their family. It was driving me crazy! I swear there just waiting from my brother and I to just sprout wings! Seriously I could care less!" A brunette girl complained her arms crossed, other students around her nodded in understanding.

"I know what you mean. My parents are the same way. It's like suddenly your family name means something if one of your kids goes through the transformation. Like it makes you suddenly better than everyone else!" Said a dark haired kid from across the circle, his fist clenched.

"Thankfully my parents aren't like that. They were just saying the other day how some parents just take their Angel out just to show them off. Its horrible there treating their own children like pets or something!" Added a blonde to the left of Kairi and Sora. Many murmured in agreement.

"Sora, your family comes from a spiritual background. Is your mom pressuring you to transform?" The dark haired kid from before asked. Sora was taken off guard at being addressed suddenly and fumbled for words.

"Me? No! Nothing like that from my mom, she says whether I transform or not means nothing. I can't say anything about my father's side of the family though. I swear they might disown me if I don't." Sora's answer came out in a rush and the group fell silent for a short time.

_No one likes to think that a family might abandon them if they fail to transform. No one has control over things like that. In this age, stupidity in common though. _Sora rested his head on Kairi's shoulder as he thought. The bell rang for class to start and everyone slowly made their way back to their seats.

"My parents think its odd that no one here at the school has transformed." Kairi whispered to Sora. Sora watched the sad expression that sat on Kairi's face and he wrapped an arm around her in a comforting hug.

"It will happen. These things take time, and if anything happens I'll always be there for you." Sora said gently, Kairi returned the small hug before she sat down beginning to take notes diligently.

Kairi had confided to Sora that if she had not transformed by her eighteenth birthday that her parents would kick her out of the house. Her family had always believed it was descended from Angels and so they felt Kairi had every chance, but Kairi did not.

_Too bad they can't see what their pressure is doing to her. _Sora thought as he attempted to follow along with what the teacher was saying. In the end he released his power feeling the room around him, a tsunami of emotions washed over him.

He was able to feel the swirl of emotion around him and the thoughts that drifted to him, made him wish that he hadn't heard. Sora used his power to ease the mixed emotions of anger, depression and fear.

Sora felt sick to his stomach as the room quieted and he was tempted to ask to go to the nurse's office.

_Problem with that is people will think I'm close to transforming. The first signs of transforming are lack of energy, sudden dizzy spells, and then of course the excruciating pain of transformation._ Sora sighed to himself as he raised his hand to ask to go to the bathroom.

_I just need to get away. They'll be fine now, but everyone's emotion are so strong that its beginning to affect my everyday life._ _After a walk I think I'll be fine. Let's hope I don't run into Roxas I'd hate to explain why I'm not feeling well. He'll just lecture me. _

Once in the hallway and away from all the thoughts and emotion of all the others Sora slowly made his way down the hall. He attempted to shake free of the unwelcome wave of nausea.

Rounding the corner Sora ran into a small blonde girl. The girl squeaked in surprise and Sora reached out and caught her by her arm before she could fall over. Sora mentally berated himself for not paying attention.

"I apologize I wasn't paying attention, it was all my fault. Oh, Namine its you." Sora recognized the girl immediately as a girl from his art class. She was easily the most talented girl in the class.

"Sora? I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention either, and I was lost in my thoughts. I'm so sorry I really should pay attention more." Namine bowed in apology and Sora mimicked her just as embarrassed.

"I guess we both have a lot on our mind. Don't worry about it; I was at fault as well after all. Let's just call it even then, okay?" Namine looked up surprised as Sora smiled genuinely at her. She broke into a small smile of her own.

"Okay. Sora, your so nice and I hardly even know you. Thank you." Namine's smiled lightly as she bowed, Sora scratched the back off his head unsure or what else to do.

"Your welcome. I hardly now much about you either, but I'd love to get to know you. If you ever just wanna talk come find me. I promise to make time for you. Just promise to look out where you're going next time." Sora joked as he looked down at the smaller girl in front of him and he watched her expression go from surprise to a breathtaking smile.

"I will Sora I promise. I guess I'll see you later in class then."

"Yeah." With that Namine waved and continued down the hallway, a bounce in her step that was not there before. Sora's smile turned into a frown, and then a pained expression as the girl disappeared behind a corner.

Sora looked down at the hand he used to steady her. When he touched her he saw a flash of what she was thinking about. The voice of a man still echoed in his head as he remembered what he saw.

"_If you haven't changed by your eighteenth birthday save us the trouble and take care of yourself. You'll save your family from shame if you just kill yourself…"_ The scene played over and over in Sora's head.

_No one has the right to say that. I'm dizzy, I feel like I'm going to be sick. _Sora rushed to the bathroom closing the stall door behind him before he lost it. Sora had become sensitive to the surrounding atmosphere.

_With the combination of the emotions in the school, and Namine's memory- I cant handle much more of this. _

The churning in Sora's stomach subsided and he focused on closing off his thoughts and emotions. He needed to stay in control, but the lack of sleep made it impossible to focus.

_I need a break; if this keeps up I might just pass out one of these days. That'll sure scare some people. _Sora stood on weak legs that threatened to give out any second.

Sora opened the stall door, a silver haired boy stood at the sinks. Sora glanced at him briefly before walking to the sink and rinsing out his mouth. After rinsing his face he glanced up into the mirror.

_Pitiful_. Sora thought an urge to smash the mirror rose suddenly.

The reflection showed a teenage boy his face sickly pale, dark rings under his eyes and his normally life filled bright blue eyes, were hollow. He was wearing black baggy shorts, and a plain white shirt, and plain gray jacket that hung loosely on his small frame.

Sora was vaguely aware that the silver haired boy had remained were he stood and had been watching him since he came out of the stall. Sora stood up using the sink to support most of his weight, as he turned to look at the other boy.

"Are you alright?" The boy finally spoke, his voice a low tenor. He had shoulder length silver hair, naturally pale skin, and aqua eyes. He wore light blue jeans, black converse, his shirt a simple black tank top, and a sliver cross pendent.

_Only thin average about this guy is his clothe. Why does he keep starring? _Sora's thoughts sounding just as annoyed as he felt.

"I'm fine. I'd be better if you would stop starring." Sora meant it to sound course, but it ended out sounding tired, there was no energy behind his words. The silver headed boy raised and eyebrow, obviously amused.

"I would if I felt that you were not suddenly going to pass out. Seriously you look like shit." Sora glared halfheartedly at the boy next to him, in the end he slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

"Thanks I feel like it. I'm Sora by the way." Sora said in an attempt to focus on something other than how sick he felt.

"Your welcome, and my name is Riku." Riku took a seat next to Sora on the ground, as he spoke he continued to stare at Sora. Sora fidgeted under his relentless gaze.

"Well nice to meet you Riku, but you don't have to stay with me. I can take care of myself." Sora leaned his head back to rest against the cold tiled wall. Anything to take his mind off Riku's burning stare.

"I'm sure you can, but I can't just leave someone whose about to transform in the bathroom by himself can I? Not only that I was looking for an excuse to skip class." Riku finally turned away as he positioned himself more comfortably on the ground. One leg stretched out the other bent his left arm resting on it.

"I'm not going to transform." Sora stated in all seriousness. Riku shot a glance at him in disbelief.

"How can you be so sure?" It was Sora's turn to look at Riku. Sora studied Riku's face for a while, his aqua eyes hard to read. The boy had them safely guarded behind a calm demeanor.

"Because I know." Sora said, the energy had come back to his voice, and he found it was easier to move around, and the churning is his stomach subsided.

_All I needed was a rest._ Sora stood up checking himself in the mirror as he stood. The color had come back to his face and his eyes were brighter in color, not as dull. Riku stood next to him silently, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You look better." Riku commented as Sora fixed his mused clothes. Sora nodded and turned to Riku in much better spirits.

"I feel better. I'm sorry about before it was rude of me." Sora said extending a hand to Riku.

"Don't worry about it, I probably would act the same way if some random guy kept bothering me." Riku took Sora's hand and they shook briefly. Sora gave a small smile and Riku returned it with a smile of his own.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around. Don't take it the wrong way or anything, but I'm sure I'd recognize your face if I had." Sora said running through the faces of people in the school he'd met over the years.

"Don't worry about it. I moved here this year before school started so that makes sense." Riku said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"That explains it then, I thought I heard something about a new student. Well, the bell is going to ring soon, I'm sorry for making you miss class." Sora smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"You apologize too much. I said I was looking for an excuse to miss class remember? Seeing as the bell is going to ring I might as well head to class early, care to join me?" Sora laughed at Riku and followed the taller boy out of the bathroom.

The hallway was still empty as the two boys made their way down the hall. " I have to go get my stuff from my last class so I'll be going this way." Sora said as they reached the break in the hallway.

"Alright then. Maybe next time we meet it won't be in the bathroom after you throw up your guts. That way we can talk more."

"If I'm lucky. I'll see you around Riku. And thanks." Sora said as he stuck his tongue out at the taller teen.

"Sure. Sure." Riku walked to his next class waving behind him as he went. What Sora missed was the grin that crossed Riku's face as he walked away.

_What an odd kid. _Sora thought as the bell rang. He let the classroom empty before entering in to grab his stuff. Kairi was waiting patiently at the door for him.

"Shall I walk you to you class?" Sora asked warmly, Kairi giggled as she took Sora's arm. It was a quick walk to Kairi's class and Sora made his way to study hall. Although he took his time as he went.

_**Cloud you busy?**_

_**No. What is it Sora?**_

_**Do you think we'll be busy again tonight?**_

_**Who knows, we can't control what happens and when.**_

_**Damn.**_

_**What's up?**_

_**I lost control again.**_

_**You're serious.**_

_**Very. I ran into some girl from class today. The memory I picked off her when I touched her was…Let's say it was a powerful one. **_

_**We can't control those, but you can control your powers. Just keep your walls up; it keeps things like that out. You really need to learn to protect yourself from others thoughts and emotions. **_

_**I know that, but everyone is so worked up over who is going to become an Angel I wish we could do something,**_

_**It's not our place.**_

_**We're here for one thing only I know. Just don't tell Leon. **_

_**All right Sora, but he'll hear one way or another.**_

_**Thanks Cloud.**_

_**Anytime Sor**_**a.**

Sora felt as the connection he made with Cloud in his mind cut off. His thoughts at ease Sora made his way to study hall.

_I really should stop whining so much, but I feel helpless being unable to help people like Kairi and Namine. It just makes me so mad. _Sora took his seat in the back of class as he focused on blocking out all the thoughts and emotion around him.

The class flew by in a blur and as he made his was to the courtyard for lunch he felt a light push in his mind.

_**Leon?**_

_**Yes. Sora I need you to meet Cloud and I for lunch today. **_

_**Sure, I'll have to let my friends know first though. Where are we meeting?**_

_**We'll be meeting you in the courtyard of the school. I got word that there are going to several transformations today.**_

_**Here? When? Now?**_

_**That I don't know, but we have to keep an eye out. **_

_**Leon, the courtyard is full of people now. We'll be exposing ourselves to hundreds of people! What are we-**_

_**Sora. Cloud, Roxas and I have already discussed it. We have no choice our main priority is to protect the new Angels. Do you understand Sora? **_

_**Yes I understand. I'll meet you in the courtyard. **_

The connection ended and Sora found that he had gripped the desk so hard that he left marks in the wood. Sora quickly left and sought out his friends to let them know he would be busy during lunch.

He spotted Kairi and his other friends sitting on a wooden bench under the tree in the center of the courtyard. Sora felt his heart clench as he saw that with Kairi was his best friend Roxas, Namine and they were joined by a dirty blonde boy that Sora did not recognize.

"Sora!" Kairi called to him. Sora tried to manage a genuine smile for the two girls who waved at him.

"Hey guys. Namine I didn't think I'd see you so soon." Sora spoke as he caught Roxas eyes. Roxas nodded knowingly and Sora felt his shoulders sag slightly.

_This is not good. We have to meet Leon and Cloud soon. _Sora thought as he heard Namine stammer.

"Well, that, you see I ran into Kairi in the hall on the way to lunch. And she asked if I wanted to eat lunch with you, so I, I'm here." Namine tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear as she spoke.

"Yep!" Kairi said as she clapped a hand gently on Namine's shoulder. "By the way, Roxas, Sora, this is Demyx. He just transferred here today and I invited him to come eat lunch with us." Kairi pointed at said boy.

His hair was in a style of a mix between a mullet and a Mohawk. He wore dark blue jeans, and a black hoody, with a simple white design. Demyx grinned at them as he took turns shaking their hands in an energetic way.

As Sora and Roxas came in to contact with Demyx something registered. A look of understanding came across Demyx face and he played off the awkward silence with a laugh. Sora heard as Roxas voiced in his mind what he figured.

_**An Angel.**_

_**That he is. An experienced one at that, he's able to cloak his wings. **_

"Kairi has been telling me about you and Roxas non-stop since I met her. I can tell your all good friends, I just hope I'm not bothering you." Demyx rattled off as an attempt to make light conversation.

"I told you and Namine not to worry, we don't bite! Sheesh. Roxas, Sora, and I are always looking to make new friends. Now a days good friends are a necessity." Kairi said with authority, a hand on her hip. Demyx and Namine broke into grins and nodded eagerly.

"That's right Kai." Sora beamed at her as he watched the impact she had on the others.

_She would make the ideal Angel. As much pain as it has caused her I'll keep praying that one day heaven will recognize her for what she is. _Sora's thoughts ended as Roxas bumped him gently drawing his attention.

"It's nice to meet you Demyx, but you see Sora and I have plans to meet up with some old friends right now, so will be leaving." Roxas said as he motioned for Sora to follow him.

"Come on guys! Can't you stay a little while?" Kairi whined, both Demyx and Namine looked out of place.

"Roxas is right Kai. Where running late too, so will hang out another time. Bye Namine, Demyx we'll catch up later." With that said Sora and Roxas left to meet Leon and Cloud.

"Let's hope that whatever happens today, happens when no one is looking. I'm not looking forward to being interrogated by everyone at school." Roxas said as they made their was to a less crowded area of the courtyard.

"I know, all we can do now is pray." Sora said his heart beating erratically against his chest with anxiety. Roxas ran a hand through his blonde spiky hair. He was dressed in a similar fashion as Sora except he wore a black jacket instead of a gray one.

_No wonder everyone thinks we're twins. He's stealing my style! _Sora thought jokingly to himself in an attempt to take his mind off the task at hand.

The two boys looked up as two sets of foot steps told them that their friends were approaching. Cloud looked like an older version of Roxas, his hair just as blonde and spiky.

Leon stood next to Cloud. He was a tall, a thick build, muscled brunette that had the emotional rage of a teaspoon. Cloud and Leon were similar in that area, and therefore they were compatible. Although half the time they were together they argued.

Soralooked over the two, their faces in a similar expression. Calm, cool and above all void of any complex emotion. He watched as the Leon shifted, and in response Cloud shifted to accommodate him. All this happened between the two as naturally as the change from night to day.

_They're perfect for each other. Good thing they figured that out on their own I know if I said anything they would have torn off my wings… _

"Roxas, Sora." Cloud greeted, Leon nodded in acknowledgement. Sora stood up from where he where was crouched earlier. Roxas merely shifted to show them he was listening. Obviously still upset about their situation.

"There's an Angel that just transferred here, goes by the name of Demyx. He's obviously experienced and he recognized us immediately after we made contact with him." Sora relayed to Leon and Cloud.

"That sounds like the Angel that told us about the transformations today." Leon spoke in monotone, his brow wrinkling in thought.

"What do we do now?" Roxas sighed. Cloud shot him a look and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"We wait and see Roxas. The transformations occur without warning, and we'll have to wait until then. That's all we can do." Sora said softly to the sulking blonde beside him. Leon and Cloud looked at Sora with a strong look of pride.

"That's the part I don't like. Waiting." Roxas finished and everyone remained quiet, their senses heightened as they released their power to cover the entire courtyard. The chatter of the students at lunch turning into a light hum of voices, and the rattling of the leaves overhead played like background music.

Time itself seemed to slow down, each detail absorbed by the four. In the end everything was as it should be.


	3. Chapter 2

_Thank you all for such wonderful reviews! I am very glad to hear that someone appreciates my work. So just for you another chapter!_

Disclaimer: I'm not that creative.

_**Sora it's been hours since school ended! **_

_**I know that Roxas I don't need you to state the obvious. **_

Sora as Roxas groaned, Sora continued his walkthrough of the north side of campus. The sun had set an hour ago, Sora sighed as he made his way back to the center of the courtyard to meet the others.

Once in speaking distance of Leon, "Everything's clear on the North side."

"Same for the West."

"And the South" Came Roxas's annoyed voice. Leon clenched his jaw, his brow wrinkling. The four stood together in a tense silence as Leon continued to brood.

"What now?" Roxas asked plopping down on the cold ground. Sora shrugged and joined him on the ground. His arms folded behind his head he lay stretched out, with each gust of wind Sora wished he had brought warmer clothes.

Sometime during the silence that had fallen between the four, Leon and Cloud had joined Roxas and Sora. They both sat legs stretched out, and arms propping them up.

_The world must be ending if they're taking a break. I bet their not even relaxing, just look how beautiful the moon is tonight_ Sora thought as he closed his eyes. A new blanket of drowsiness falling over him, as the sounds of fall played around him.

"ROXAS! SORA!" Came Kairi's rage filled voice. Sora shot up so fast he placed a hand on his head to ease the spinning it caused. When everything stilled he was looking into the angry eyes of Kairi.

Sora yelped and jumped back a little as Kairi swiped at him. He managed to get out of her reach and on his feet. "K-kairi? What's wrong?" Sora asked nervously, the look she gave, told him he was on thin ice.

Sora felt as Roxas moved to his side as Kairi shot both of them the same look. "You two were supposed to help me straighten the library after school today! That's what's wrong!" Kairi stamped her foot as she spoke.

Roxas and Sora glanced at each other in panic, before facing Kairi. Her anger never wavered, and they stood for a moment. Roxas was the first to speak his voice apologetic, "Kairi, we completely forgot we're sorry. I know that doesn't make up for it, but…" Roxas trailed off at a loss for words.

Roxas shot a look at Sora as though pleading him to say anything. Sora smiled sheepishly at Kairi. "Look Kai, we're really, really sorry. I promise we'll make it up to you later; we'll even be your slaves for a day. Just don't be mad at us." Roxas glared at Sora at the mention of a slave for a day, but Kairi was still seething.

Behind the three a voice cleared, it was Leon who looked annoyed. Cloud rolled his eyes in an attempt to play off his own amusement, while Namine, and Demyx giggled beside the two.

"Why are you two?" Sora asked, trailing off as he looked at the two blondes that continued to giggle. The scene before him was odd; it was like looking at complete opposites. The stoic duo, next to the giggling Demyx and Namine, Sora and Roxas found it ironic.

"We're here because when you two didn't show, we stayed behind to help Kairi out. I thought she was mad then, but just now when she saw you two on the ground." Demyx explained between fits of laughter.

"Your expressions though, I wish I had a camera. It was like you had seen the grim reaper!" Namine's hand covered her amused smile. Demyx nodded, a huge grin plastered on his face. Roxas felt as his face burned, and Sora just laughed.

"In a way Kairi is like the grim reaper." Roxas muttered, it was then that Kairi turned on them again pointing accusingly.

"Why weren't you two in your afternoon classes? Skipping?" Sora opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He raked his brain to find a believable explanation.

"Uh, skipping?" Sora finally spit out, Roxas glared at him.

Sora mentally hissed, _'I always was a bad liar.' _

"Like I'd believe that! And who are they?" Kairi asked shooting her thumb over her shoulder. The two men looked at the young redhead as she spoke.

"_They_ are Cloud and Leon. The _friends_ that we met at lunch, you can blame _them_ for our absence." Roxas spit out coolly. Kairi ignored the pissed blonde and turned to Sora.

"It's true Kai. We've been with them all day." Kairi's eyes softened as she accepted the information to be fact, she nodded and then walked back over to Demyx and Namine. The three proceeded to whisper to each other.

"Are you finished?" Leon spoke with such authority that Sora rolled his eyes. Roxas puffed up beside him and Sora shook his slowly sighing in exhaustion.

"Here we go again." Sora muttered to himself as Roxas approached Leon. The spiky blonde glared up at Leon who towered over him. Just like clockwork, Roxas spoke.

"I dunno do you have to act like an ass?" Roxas eyes a dark blue out of irritation. Leon's eyes widened slightly, before he cooled his expression. He glared darkly at Roxas daring him to speak again.

All the others stood silently, watching the scene play before them. Sora went to grab his friend in an attempt to deter him, but the blonde pulled away from him roughly. Roxas was at the end of his rope, and Leon always had a short fuse. It was common that the two argued, their personalities so similar you would think they were brothers.

"You were saying?" Leon asked his voice a deadly calm. Cloud looked like he was ready to catch Leon if he launched himself at the smaller Roxas. By all means Roxas wasn't weak, but neither was Leon.

"I was saying that you're a total ass-" Before Roxas could finish Sora's hand shot out catching around Roxas's arm in a steel grip. Roxas glared at his friend his mouth a thin line, his eyes narrowed.

Roxas' expression changed as he met the steely glare that Sora was giving him. Sora's face did not reflect any anger, it remained expressionless, but his eyes burned with an authority that forced Roxas to back down. Roxas lowered his head in submission and Sora released his grasp.

Leon and Cloud watched with great interest, the exchange lasting no more than a few seconds. Roxas remained silent and Sora watched him for a second before turning to Leon.

_**If you keep pushing, of course Roxas is going to snap. If you are going to lead us act like a leader. Know your soldiers limitations.**_

Leon remained silent, the scolding reminding him slightly of their former generals own words. Leon nodded his head in understanding and Sora relaxed, his eyes softening and returning to their normal playful expression.

"Ignore these two, they fight like siblings." Sora said as he smiled at Kairi, Namine and Demyx. They looked dubious but said nothing.

"Did it really take that long to clean up the library? I mean it's almost seven and the school is completely empty." Roxas asked his hands in his pockets his feet kicking at the ground. Kairi sighed and nodded slowly.

"I don't know why they expected me to be able to do it on my own. They know I live on the other side of the city and on top of that I wasn't feeling well this afternoon." Kairi's face brightened suddenly as she continued.

"Luckily Demyx says he lives on that side of the city as well, and Namine is on the way to the train so we can all walk home together!" Kairi clapped her hands together in excitement, and Namine giggled at her.

"We should head home now, my parents are going to wonder where I…." Namine trailed off as she began to sway slightly. Roxas ran to steady her as she sunk to the ground, he slowly lowered her the ground cradling her in his arms.

"Namine!" Kairi called as she rushed over to her fallen friend. Just as she reached her side she stopped grabbing her head, her other hand shooting out to steady her.

"Kairi!" Demyx shouted as he caught Kairi just as she was about to fall. Namine fainted her breathing ragged, and her forehead covered in a light sweat. Kairi sat against Demyx barley conscious and in a daze.

"I feel…so dizzy." Kairi slurred out. Sora kneeled next to Kairi moving her hair out of her face. He tilted her head back, her normally bright purple eyes glazed over.

"You don't think?" Roxas asked as he cradled Namine in his arms looking over at Kairi in worry.

"I don't know, I can't sense anything." Leon said as he knelt down beside Namine placing his hand over her head. He shook his head and Cloud looked just as stumped as he did.

"Then what is it Leon? Should I call for help?" Cloud looked at the two girls unsure of what to do. He leaned over Kairi checking her pulse, thinking that this may not be a problem that they could help with.

"No don't." Demyx said as he lay Kairi down on her back. He directed Roxas to do the same as he checked over each of the girls individually. "They're both going to transform." He finally said.

"There's no way Demyx we can't sense anything." Sora said to the blonde. Demyx shook his head.

"You can't, but I can. You can only sense the transformation when its taking place, I can sense it before it even happens. I knew it was going to be one of them since I met them today. That's why I've been around them all day. I didn't know who it was going to be but I didn't imagine it would be both of them." Demyx spoke in a rush of words, as he rushed back and forth from Namine and Kairi.

Demyx paused in the middle of them and in a blinding flash of light he transformed. Pure white wings where folded behind him. "It's happening." Demyx whispered, and in that instant it was like a bolt of electricity shot up the four Archangels bodies.

Tortured cries ripped from Namine and Kairi, their screams rising in volume as the transformation continued. Sora and Roxas took the girls hand holding in an attempt to comfort. Meanwhile Leon and Cloud focused on holding a barrier that would not only contain the two girls powers, but also drown out the cries.

They could not afford attracting any evil that may want to harm the girls during their weakest moment. The wind in the barrier whipped around the group as a white light circled the two girls' bodies.

Roxas and Sora concentrated their power on easing the pain, although there was little they could do. Sora felt as the power that now swirled around their forms lashed out at them like daggers of ice across his skin. Demyx closed his eyes his hands above the girls, he was able to conjure a shield that contained their powers.

Suddenly two pairs of white wings tore from the backs of Namine and Kairi. The cry that echoed in stereo from the two was heart stopping. "Just a little longer…" Sora whispered to Kairi softly barley audible. White feathers floated down to the ground as the winds calmed.

Then it was over, the transformation complete, the ground around them splattered with blood. The girls were silent once again and in the distance a low roll of thundered was heard.

Demyx was quick to check on Namine and Kairi's newly acquired wings for any signs of damage. He smiled softly after a short time and sighed. "They're fine." Leon and Cloud released the barrier, walking over to the new Angels.

"We have to get them out of here. If we wait around to long we'll get attacked for sure." Cloud scooped up Namine in his arms effortlessly, Leon taking Kairi. They held the girls securely as their wings sprouted from their back.

"We can't take them home tonight, they'll have to stay with us." Sora said as he stretched his jet-black wings. He received nods and with that they took to the sky, Demyx following behind them.

0o0o0o0o

"What are you looking at Sora?" Demyx asked Sora, he watched as the Archangel traced a cover of a book with his fingertips. He sat quietly in the corner of the room Namine and Kairi lay resting.

"It's a book my father used to read when he was still alive. I have this one memory of him that is stronger than the rest, I'm not sure why. Maybe it was because it was the first time I ever learned about the Angels." Sora sat his hand on the book, feeling the worn cover beneath his hand.

Demyx remained quiet, the temptation to touch the book rising, but he fought it back. The way the Archangel held the book told him it was of great value. "Do you read it often?" Demyx motioned to the book, although he was unsure if Sora even noticed.

Sora shook his head, "No. A week after my father told me about the Angels he died. It was an accident, a simple mistake that could have been easily avoided, but it cost my father his life. I remember being so full of rage after the accident, but now I can barley even remember what he looks like." A sad smile sat on Sora's delicate features.

"I'm afraid that once I open the book I'll lose the only remaining connection I had to my father. He was a brilliant man, I think he knew all along whom I was going to become now that I think about it." Sora said as he sagged against the chair, in exhaustion.

"The day after my father's funeral I transformed, at that moment I remembered everything. All my memories, and why I was here on earth. On that same day I was reunited with Leon and Cloud. Then eventually Roxas, and we have been living together ever since, waiting."

"I'm sorry." Was all Demyx could manage, unsure of how else to comfort the other. He placed a hand on the brunettes shoulder and he felt the toll the conversation had taken.

"How long have you been an Angel here on earth Demyx?" Sora asked the tall Angel as he placed the book on a near by nightstand.

"Since my eighth year. During my time in heaven I never met any of the Archangels, but I was sent to earth under the orders to meet up with the Archangels. I was to serve as your main contact to all the Angels on earth, and help you anyway possible." Demyx replied. Sora stood up smiling at him warmly.

"Now that we have been properly introduced, we appreciate any help you can give us." Demyx nodded enthusiastically, as the door behind him creaked open slowly.

"Has there been any movement?" Cloud asked as he entered the room a tray in hand. On top of the blonde Archangel's head a towel sat. Sora then noticed that Cloud was soaked from head to toe. Demyx shook his head in response to Cloud's question.

"It's raining." Cloud answered the questioning looks the two were giving his as he set the tray down. He grabbed the towel attempting to dry his soaked blonde hair that lay flat against his head.

"Are Roxas and Leon still scouting the surrounding area?" Sora asked as he handed Cloud another towel from the cabinet. Cloud nodded and Sora sighed.

"Demyx will you watch the girls now?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. Cloud you go change before you get sick, and I'll go get more towels and hot tea for Roxas and Leon when they get back." Sora nudged Cloud in the direction of his room as he made his way downstairs.

Other than Sora's footsteps as he walked down the wooden stairs the rain continued to fall overhead. It played a soothing melody as Sora attempted to clear his thoughts. _I love sleeping to the sounds of rain falling. I hope Kairi and Namine wake up soon…_

Sora stood in the kitchen pouring tea when the door opened and with a rush of wind a soaked Roxas, and Leon walked in. Sora quickly rushed them towels, wrinkling his nose at the mess of water on the floor.

"Everything is clear." Leon said taking the towel gratefully and mentally promising to clean up the floor as soon as he got the chance. Sora was a freak about keeping everything neat and clean.

"That's good. Nothings changed since you left, both Kairi and Namine are still sleeping. It won't surprise me if they sleep all night, transformation take a lot of energy." Sora stood in front of Roxas drying the Archangel's hair with a towel.

Leon chuckled, as Roxas sat still allowing Sora to dry him like a child. Everyone new that Sora had always been a mother hen. In fact he if Sora was in his motherly mode you simply had to let him do as he pleased. During that time No meant nothing.

Happy with his job, Sora walked to the kitchen bringing two cups of tea and handing it to Leon and Roxas. Soon after Sora shooed them to their rooms and headed back upstairs to join Demyx and a now dry Cloud.

Sora walked in and saw that Demyx and Cloud were engrossed in a conversation. Not bothering to interrupt he walked passed the room to his room that was just next-door. He grabbed a clean dark gray long sleeve shirt and comfortable blue jeans.

As he changed he heard as Leon and Roxas joined the group. He dressed in silence the voices from next-door just barley audible. They were speaking in hushed tones and Sora heard his name.

Fully dressed Sora attempted to drown out the voices, but they only grew louder. _They're talking about me again…every chance they get they talk about me, why can't they say anything while I'm around? If they had question why don't they ask me?_

"Has Sora been acting different Demyx?" Leon's voice drifted in, it was filled with an emotion close to worry.

"What do you mean different?" Demyx asked his voice gave Sora the image of the blonde cocking his head to one side.

"Depressed, angry, you know different." Roxas explained. There was a silence that lasted for sometime as Demyx thought over the question.

"He was acting odd, almost depressed but I can't explain it." Demyx whispered quietly, Sora almost had to strain what to hear.

"Do you know why?" Cloud asked sternly. It almost sounded as if he were accusing Demyx.

"Well he was looking at something when I came upstairs earlier. That book there." Demyx tone suggested that he had pointed to the old book on the nightstand. Sora could almost see all eyes turning to scrutinize the book.

"That looks like the book he's always holding. The one his father owned." Leon's footsteps sounded on the floor as he walked further away from the wall.

"That's what Sora said. Actually he became extremely depressed when mentioning his father. He told me his father was the first one to tell him about the Angels and that he died in an accident. He also mentioned something about not reading the book for fear that he would lose his father forever." Demyx finished and Leon's footsteps paused.

"Sora did take his father's death hard." Cloud stated, and then there was a pause.

"That's not it though, Sora has been acting increasingly stranger. Like this evening, what he said to me…" Leon trailed off, and Sora recalled what he had said earlier that evening.

"What did he say Leon?" Demyx asked curiously, it was obvious to the Angel and the others that it bothered him.

"He said 'If you are going to lead us act like a leader. Know your soldiers limitations.'" An awkward silence fell over the group next door. Sora could hear his heartbeat in his ears, and he screwed his eyes shut in an attempt to drown out the conversation.

"He sounds like-"

"That's what I thought too Cloud." Leon said cutting off what Cloud was about to say.

"Whom does he sound like?" Demyx asked quietly. Of course he didn't understand what the y were talking about, Angels rarely came into contact with Archangels for more than a few minutes at a time in heaven.

"Demyx, did you know that Sora is the next in line to be the General of the Archangels?" Roxas whispered as though he was making sure no one else would hear. Too bad the walls were thin.

"Really?" Came the Angels impressed reply. The image of the tall blondes mouth open and eyes wide flashed across Sora's mind. Someone must have nodded, as there wasn't verbal reply.

"The first General hand picked Sora at a young age to become his pupil. At the time, all the General planned to do was train Sora to become one of the best Archangel warrior heaven has ever seen. The General had planned to make Sora an officer of heaven's army, but then he saw Sora's potential." Cloud explained to Demyx.

"What do you mean Sora's potential?" Demyx asked in obvious curiosity.

"At a young age Sora had always shown a remarkable amount of talent, in fighting and magic. On top of that he was know to have a pure heart and a strong sense of justice, he was one of heavens favorites. Because of that the General picked him, in the first few training sessions Sora progressed tremendously."

"As weeks passed Sora was able to beat veteran officers and perform magic on the level of an Archangel centuries older than him. It was said that the General was so amazed that he made Sora his successor, he felt that was the only position suitable for Sora's power." Leon recited the story as though it were rehearsed many times.

"Since that time Sora has served as his second in command, and all of heaven knew he was destined for greatness. But then the General started the rebellion. There were rumors that the General almost convinced Sora to join him, but no one really knows anything. That's the only reason Sora isn't General now, heaven doesn't trust him." Roxas finished, and once again the room feel silent.

Being forced to relieve the past Sora had sunk to the floor his back pressed to the wall. His mind raced and the room turned upside down. "So what he told you reminds you of something Sephiroth, the General would say." It was a statement not a question Demyx said after a time.

Sora stood slowly and made his way silently out of his room. He walked the short stretch of hallway that separated the two rooms before he paused at the entryway.

"Yes. Sora spent many years loyally at Sephiroth's side; it wouldn't surprise me that he would pick up a few of the General's characteristics. Like the way Sora glared at Roxas this evening, it was much like the General's, it would make you blood freeze in you veins. We're just afraid that Sora may have picked up more that Sephiroth's characteristics…" Cloud trailed off as Sora rapped on the door.

Four pairs of eyes looked at him cautiously measuring his expression. What they found was it was a cool mask of calm rage. The cool blue eyes that looked at them sized them up individually as Sora leaned against the wall. After a while he entered the room, he walked passed the group taking up his father's book.

He examined the cover for a short time, his hands hesitating at the book's cover. With a deep breath he opened the book, and flipped through the pages. Finding the page he was looking for he turned back to the four. They watched anxiously for him to say or do something.

"This man," Sora said tapping the sketch in the book, that as a child he traced while sitting in his fathers lap. "Sephiroth was like a father to me. I would follow him everywhere, anywhere if it meant spending more time with him. He was the first person I loved more than life itself."

"But the moment he turned on heaven, he turned on me. I'll never stop loving him, and I'll even forgive him if he asks me too, but that doesn't change the choice he made. I chose to side with heaven because I was protecting lives, I was doing what was right. That was the first time I did not follow Sephiroth."

"So don't put use in the same category. Sephiroth made his choice and I made mine, in the end that's all that matters." Sora's words cut sharply into the silence and tension that filled the room. Sora closed his father's book gently returning it to the nightstand and sitting himself on Kairi's bed.

He took her hand in his and he sat unmoving. It was then that regret for doubting Sora began to weigh heavy on the four. They shifted uneasily searching for words that would express their remorse.

"Sora we didn't mean to-" Roxas was cut off as Sora raised a hand. The Archangel turned to his friends a softer expression on his face. Instead of looking at them, he looked down away from their eyes.

"I know. Everyone makes mistakes, and everyone is entitled to express their worries and thoughts. Just next time, ask me, after all my friends deserve answers, its only fair that you now about me as much as I know about you." Sora smiled softly nodding as he did so.

It was as if a curtain rose and in that instant all doubt, fear, and tension had left. There was a small stir of movement from next to Sora. He turned around to see that Kairi had lifted a hand to her head, her eyes opening slowly.

"Sora?" She asked tenderly, Sora gave Kairi's hand a small squeeze in reply. Namine in the next bed over groaned lightly slowly sitting up.

"Where are we?" The petite blonde asked once she had gathered her bearings. Sora helped Kairi sit up slowly ready to catch her if she passed out again.

"Yeah and why do I feel so strange?" Kairi shook her head slowly attempting to clear her mind of the grogginess. Sora and Roxas stifled a chuckle because neither of the girls had noticed their new appendages.

"First you here at our house, that is Sora, Leon, Cloud and mine. We took you here along with Demyx after you and Kairi passed out." Roxas explained to the two barley conscious girls.

"Second, I'd like to welcome you as the newest additions to the Angel race. For both of you the transformation has been long over do." Sora grinned at the blank stares that he received from both girls.

"Newest addition to the Angel race?" Namine repeated back.

"I'm sorry. What the hell did you just say?!" Kairi practically yelled. It was at that time that Roxas, Sora and Demyx had to fight back the growing urge to laugh. Leon on the other hand pinched the bridge of his nose, while Cloud handed him aspirin.

_Poor Leon is going to need more than aspirin at this point-_


End file.
